SpiderMan and Deadpool: A Sitcom
by Professor Noah
Summary: While my first story is going through MAJOR rewrites, I decided to make an idea that is more fantastic than the world itself. Not really, its kinda dumb.
1. Chapter 1: The Opening Crawl

Spider-Man and Deadpool: A Sitcom

Spidey, can you pass the milk? Asks Deadpool

"We don't have any" says Spider-Man

"Oh" says Deadpool

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2: A Battle Over One Big City

Hi, I'm Professor Noah, the real story will begin in this chapter. Keep in mind that this chapter has 2 parts. Part 1 will take place during Episode III (Written by George Lucas) and part 2 will start my story.

DISCLAIMER: ALL characters, settings, and other things are owned by their repsective owners. The only thing that is owned by me is a location at the end of the story.

Part 1: The Past (The Battle Over Coruscant)

It was a regular day in a galaxy far far away, at least not anymore.

A giant Republic cruiser was flying over a planet.

When the crusier flew past a flying bright light, two Jedi starfighters entered the scene.

One red and one yellow they flew into position and flew into a battle over the Deplomatic Planet Coruscant.

The entire battle was an attempt to rescue Supreme Chancellor Palatine from the cluches of General Grievous and Count Dooku.

The fighters aligned with each other.

"Bee Bo Beep" said an astromech droid.

"Lock on to them R2, Master General Griveous' ship is directly ahead the one crawling with vulture droids" said the pilot in the yellow fighter.

"Oh I see it, oh this is going to be easy." said the pilot in the red fighter.

The vulture droids saw the fighters heading towards the ship and the communicated with each other in language only they could understand.

"Seedema, oh diyemo" said a vulture droid.

A Few clone fighters entered the scene.

"Oddball to you copy?" asked the Obi-Wan Kenobi (the pilot in the red fighter).

"Copy Red Leader" said Oddball

"Mark my postion and get your squadron behind me" said Obi-Wan

"We're on your tail General Kenobi, sent all S-Foils in attack postion.

The S-FOils entered attack positions as orderd. The fighters aligned and began to fight.

"This is where the fun begins!" said Anakin Skywalker happily.

""Let them past between us" ordered Obi-Wan

The fighters began fighting the droids in a ferocious battle.

The vulture droids were blasting and attacking like no tommarrow.

"There all over me, get'em off my..." said a fallen clone fighter.

"I'm gonna go help them out" said Anakin

"No, No, they're doing their job and we can do ours.

As another clone fighter had fallen, the vulutre droids began shooting misstles.

"Missles, pull up!" exclaimed Anakin

"Wee" beeped R2-D2.

The misstles began to chase the fighters.

"They over shot us." said Obi-Wan

"Their coming around1" informed Anakin.

As Anakin said, the missles began coming around a Sepretist cruiser in order to attack the Jedi.

"Bee bee be be be be" beeped R4

"No R4, no, no nothing to fancy." said Obi-Wan

As the missles continued to chase Anakin, he came up with an idea.

"Third charge R2, reverse thrusters" ordered Anakin.

"CCHHHEREBACCA!" the thrusters roared.

Anakin's fighter started to spin around.

It was probabley a trick he he remembered using when he was a child.

"weoeoeoeoeeo!" exclaimed R2 in excitment.

The missles eventually ran into each other.

"We got'em R2." said Anakin happily

"Be Beep (Ok)" said R2.

Missles started to attack Obi-Wan.

"Flying's for droids." mumbled Obi-Wan

The missles launched buzz droids. Buggard little things they were.

"I'm hit, Anakin?" said Obi-Wan

"I see them, buzz droids!" said Anakin

The buzz droids popped open and started to destory the ship.

"weoeoeoaa" beeped R4.

"R4 be careful you have a..." said Obi-Wan while being intereupted.

The buzz droids cut open R4 and flung him into deep space.

Poor R4, he always got the shit end of the stick in this war did he?

"WEOEAAAAAA" exclaimed R4.

"Oh dear" said Obi-Wan

The buzz droids continued to tear the ship apart.

"They're shutting down all the controls." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them!" said Anakin

"The misson, get to the command ship and get the Chancellor, we're running out of tricks here." said Obi-Wan.

Anakin started firing his guns at Obi-Wan's ship, probably hoping the clones didn't think he was betraying him, but the clones and Anakin will learn more about that later.

The buzz droids flew off.

"In the name of" said Obi-Wan

The fighters flew faster.

"Hold your fire, your not helping here!" yelled Obi-Wan

"I admit, bad idea" said Anakin.

A huge explosion accured and started getting rid of the droids an fogging up Kenobi's fighter.

"I can't see a thing, Anakin!" said Obi-Wan.

Anakin run into Kenobi's fighter.

"There all over me, Anakin

"Move to the right" said Anakin.

"Hold on Anakin, your gonna get us both killed." said Obi-Wan.

More flight was accuring.

"Get out of here, there's nothing more you can do" said Obi-Wan.

"I'm not leaving without you master." said Anakin.

A buzz droid crawled onto Anakin's fighter.

"Get him R2, watch out!" exclaimed Anakin

The two droids did battle.

"R2, hit the buzz droid center eye!" ordered Obi-Wan.

"Wiwiwe" beeped R2 as followed Obi-Wan's orders.

The buzz droid was defeated.

"BEBEBEBE!" said R2 cheerfully.

"Yeah! you got him!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Great R2!' said Obi-Wan

"Grievous' ship is dead ahead" said Anakin

"WEEEAOOOOO!" exclaimed R2

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?!" scolded Obi-Wan.

"Sorry master" said Anakin

Anakin started blasting the shield generators and in cowardly fashion the ship started closing its air locks.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" said Obi-Wan.

The ships went towards the command vessel and went in just in time!

Part 2: The Present (The Introduction of our heroes)

"And then they took out their lighsabers started to kill the battle droids" said the story teller.

He had a oddly shaped head, a nasal-ish voice, and dark skin. He was a camper on the hit televison show Total Drama. His name was Noah.

"Wow, that is so cool" exclaimed a young child.

"What happened next?" asked a child

"You'll find out later, now it's time for lunch." said Noah

"YAY!" exclaimed at least 10 children.

Entered the door way was a women with blue skin, red hair, and a linear body. Her name was Raven Darkholme, or Mystique.

These two were close, he was the only person she knew that was allowed to all her Raven.

"Telling the kids the story of Episode III?" asked Raven

"What kid doesn't love the story of Star Wars?" asked Noah

"Well anyway, where the hell is Luke?" asked raven

"He went to the training falcility with Wolverine." informed Noah

"Oh, because I have something to tell him" said Raven

"What is it?" asked Noah

"Ever wondered if there was out of this world places on Earth before our time?" asked Raven

"Yeah, why?" said Noah

"We may have a problem, because I found plenty." said Raven

"WHat should we do?" asked Noah

"I'm going to S.H.I. , and tell Dr. Selvig about this." said Raven

"Very good, I'll have Cody and Owen watch the kids and join you." said Noah

"And Noah," asked Raven

"What.?" asked Noah while trialing his eyes

"My eyes are up here, how many damn times do I have to tell you?1 said Raven agrily

"Until you kiss me!" said Noah with a smugg look.

"I rather kiss a wookie" said Raven

The two entered a jet flew to a helicarrrier that floating above them.

"What kind of worlds did you find? asked Noah

"Let me just say, it is somewhere in "the middle" said Raven.

Tune into the next chapter as we are introduced to the characters of Hyrule and Middle Earth.

R&R


End file.
